Emerald Squadron
by SilverStorm56356
Summary: This story takes place in the Hoenn region with a new team! Expect more than just Team Aqua and Team Magma
1. Littleroot Town

_When is this van going to stop!_I thought as I was jumbled around in the back of the moving van. We had just passed over the sea from Johto to the Hoenn region. My dad had finally passed his gym leader initiation and was placed as the gym leader in Petalburg City. Pretty boring. I've been sitting in this van for what seemed like five hours.

"What do you think?" I said to Rocky, my Poochyena, who was sitting beside me. It cocked it's head to the side. "The adventures that we'll find here in Hoenn. Think it will be fun?" Rocky nodded his head.

_"_I don't know"_,_Rocky told me. Oh did I forget to mention, I have a...unique ability. I am able to see into the hearts of Pokémon and I can understand what they say. "But it's new and exciting! I can't wait!"

"I agree," I said with a laugh. Rocky was always looking for an adventure. Well, he is a dog-like Pokémon after all.

I had actually found Rocky when I was about eight years old. I had wandered away from my parents at the Ecruteak shopping district and hidden in the woods around the tin tower. I was crying because I couldn't find my parents anywhere and had no idea where I should go from here. I just sat there lying up against a tree crying, not even noticing an Ariados falling from the tree on a spider web. I had looked up for a split second and saw it. It was terrifying. I screamed and fell backwards.

The Ariados started hissing at me and tried to attack me. Out of nowhere, a Poochyena, Rocky, tackled it to save me. I had my hands over my head and my head in my knees, crying even harder. Rocky had walked over to me and sat down and cocked its head.

"What's wrong?" I had heard. It took me a minute, but I realized it was coming from Rocky!

"I'm..." I said, still crying, not even caring that I was talking to a Pokémon. "I'm lost...I can't...find my parents...and that Pokémon...attacked!" I sobbed after every few words. "And I...don't know how...to get out!" I started full-out crying again. Rocky moved forward and started licking my hand.

"Come on,"he said. I started laughing because the licking was tickling my hand. "I'll help you get out. I know how to get into the city_."_ I nodded and picked up Rocky and carried him my arms.

We made it back about half an hour later. I found my parents and told them what happened (still crying by the way). I had asked them if I could keep Rocky and my dad told me I would have to catch it first. He handed me a poke ball and I opened it and caught him. I told them that I was going to name him Rocky. We had been best friends ever since.

A few seconds after rethinking these events, I felt the van stop. The back door opened and the driver told me to go ahead and jump out. I quickly jumped out and stretched. Rocky did the same. I stretched after being cramped up in the van for so many hours. Rocky did the same.

I looked around and noticed that the town itself was relatively small. I seemed to be in a small housing area. The truck had parked next to our new home. It was rather small and quaint. I sighed. I missed my home back in Ecruteak.

I walked inside and looked around. The living room was to my left and the kitchen and dining room was to my right. In front of me was a staircase that leads to my room and my mother's room. I headed up to my room with Rocky right behind me.

Rocky dashed into the room and jumped up on my bed. The only others things in the room was a desk with a TV and my PC on it. Again I missed home back in Ecruteak. I sighed and layed down on my bed next to Rocky.

"What do you think Rocky?" I asked him.

"It's small and quiet," Rocky told me. "I kind of like it here." I sighed again as I stood up and took another look over at my desk. I raised an eyebrow when I saw a plain white envelope sitting next to my PC. I walked over and picked it up.

The envelope itself looked brand new. It was sealed with a green wax stamp with the letters ES on it. On the back was the name Jade. I opened the envelope and inside was a letter addressed directly to me.

_Lupus (Lupe),_

_We ask that you will come to Rustburo where we will speak privately. Dangers are arising here in Hoenn and we need you're assistance. We cordially call on you, Norman's son. We believe you will be a great asset to the ES and request your immediate assistance. Come as soon as possible._

_How did this get here,_ I thought, gripping the letter. _Who is this 'ES' and how did they get in here?_ I began to get concerned.

"Lupe?" I heard from downstairs. "How's your room?"

"It's...it's great mom!" I yelled back. "I'll be down in a minute!" I shoved the letter in my pocket and called from Rocky and headed back downstairs. She was sitting on a chair watching the TV.

"Come here!" she told me. "They are airing something about dad!" I ran over and looked at the TV.

"This has been Heather Merenza reporting from Petalburg Gym," the woman on the TV said as it switched over to a commercial.

"Just missed it," she told me. "So what are your plans for around here?"

"Um," I said, wondering whether I should tell her about the letter that I had found in my room. "Nothing really." I told her.

"Well Professor Birch next door says that he would like to talk with you," she said. "Why don't you go find him?"

"I will mom," I said. "Come on Rocky!"

We ran outside and looked around. The house to the right looked almost like ours. I went up to the door and knocked and a woman answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi is this the Birch residence?" I asked her.

"Yes it is," she answered back. "You must be Lupe, Norman's son. He mentions you to my husband quiet often. Why don't you come inside?" I followed her inside.

The room she led me into was a small living room with a couch, a few chairs, and a television which sat on a long cabinet with five shelves. The cabinet had many framed pictures, most of them of a man in a lab coat.

"I take it this is professor Birch?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said back. "He's actually north of here on Route 101 doing a little field work. Why don't you go find him?"

"I will!" I said. I left the house and started heading north with Rocky. I wound up at the entrance to Route 101. I headed forwards it when I heard someone yell.

"HELP!" a man's voice yelled. "HELP ME!"

"Come on Rocky!" I said. Rocky nodded and we ran ahead.


	2. Route 101 Littleroot Town

We arrived at Route 101 and looked around frantically for the source of the yell. We passed trees on every side and soon came up to a fairly large tree. Five Zizagoon were surrounding the tree growling at a man in a white lab coat who was clinging onto one of the branches.

"You there!" he yelled at me. "Help me out here! I ran into the Zizagoon's nest and all five of them came out and attacked me! My bag is on the ground next to you! Grab a poke ball and help me!"

"Okay," I said. I ran over to see a bag sitting in the grass. I quickly opened it and looked inside. I saw three poke balls. I grabbed a random poke ball and pulled it out. "Poke ball go!" I threw the poke ball and a Mudkip came out of the poke ball. All it did was blink.

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot!" the man yelled at me. "HELP!"

"Oh right!" I said. "Rocky you help out too!"

"I'm on it!" Rocky said, running up next to Mudkip.

_Now let's see,_ I thought. _What are Mudkip's attacks?_ I picture the page that showed Mudkip in my Pokémon manual my dad had me study. I pictured the attack list._ This one is probably low level so it should know Tackle and Growl._

_"_Rocky and Mudkip tackle the Zizagoon!" I yelled out the command. Both Rocky and Mudkip rushed forward, each tackling a different Zizagoon. All five of them reacted at once, however, and turned their attention towards me.

"Now that I have your attention," I said to them. "I believe that you are attacking an innocent." The Zizagoon just growled at me. I sighed. "I guess it will be a fight after all. Rocky Sand-Attack! Mudkip Growl!"

Mudkip growled loudly at all of the Zizagoon, causing them to cower for a second, giving Rocky the perfect timing to unleash his Sand-Attack. Rocky put his hind legs into the dirt and let it fly at the Zizagoon, hitting them straight in the face.

"Wrap this up guys!" I yelled. "Keep using Tackle until they scatter!" Mudkip and Rocky both charged forwards and tackled the Zizagoon multiple times. They finally got up and fled as a group into the distant trees. "Haha!"

"Thanks for that," the man said, jumping down from the tree. "I guess I should be more careful when checking out Pokémon nests. I'm Professor Birch by the way."

"I'm Lupus," I told him.

"Ah yes," Birch said. "Norman's son. He's told me a lot about you and I can see you obtained his battling skill."

"He's definitely taught me a lot about Pokémon," I told him.

"Well let's head back to my lab in Littleroot," Birch said to me. "I have something I would like to give to you." He started heading away after grabbing his bag. I returned the Mudkip to its poke ball and headed out after him.

"Here it is," Birch said as he led me into a large building, not too far from where we were. The inside was rather large with many machines and tons of file cabinets and papers everywhere. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's fine," I reassured him. "I'm used to messes. Rocky likes to mess things up a lot.

"Hey!" Rocky yelled at me. I just laughed and kept following Professor Birch. He led me to a room that was full of computers and even more papers. "What is this place?"

"This is where I do all of my personal research," he told me. "Lately I've been working on an upgrade to the Pokedex."

"The poke-what now?" I asked, confused.

"The Pokedex," he told me. "It's a high-tech encyclopedia on Pokémon. We have a team of professors, one in each region that works on updating the Pokedex as we discover new information about each Pokémon."

"Uh-huh," I said, nodding. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"I have a request for you," he said. He walked over to a table and picked up a small black device. "This is the most recent Pokedex for the Pokémon here in Hoenn. I would like you to travel around and collect even more data. The Pokedex will give you information as well."

"That's it?" I asked. I took the Pokedex from Birch and opened it.

_"Poochyena,"_ came a voice form the Pokedex. "_The Bite Pokémon. Poochyena savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back."_

"What?" Rocky said. "I would not 'turn tail and run'. Hmph." I laughed.

"So this will give me any information I need?" I asked him.

"Any info at all," Birch told me. "Why don't you head up to Route 103. It's just north of Oldale Town. I have another person who is helping me with my research. And actually..." Birch looked down at the poke ball I still held in my hand.

"Oh yeah your Mudkip," I said. I started to hand him the poke ball.

"Go ahead and keep it," Birch told me. "You battled brilliantly with it. It would be a shame to keep Mudkip here. Pokémon need to travel as much as humans do and it won't travel if it's cooped up here."

"Thanks Professor!" I said. "I'll be headed off then!" I headed out of the room.

"Don't forget to tell your mother though!" Birch yelled after me.

"Hey mom!" I yelled after I returned home. "Mom!"

"I'm in the kitchen honey!" I heard her yell. I headed into the kitchen and saw her unpacking dishes. I felt bad thinking that I was going to be leaving before I even helped unpack. She turned and looked up at me. "What are those?" She pointed to the poke ball and the Pokedex which I was still carrying.

"This is a Pokedex," I told her. "I talked with the Professor and he wants me to go around Hoenn and complete it." She gave me a tired smile.

"Just like your father," she said. "He started his Pokémon journey around fifteen as well. I take it the poke ball was from Professor Birch as well?"

"Yeah," I told her. "I used it to help fend off some wild Zizagoon that were attacking him." She smiled again. "Well I'm going to go upstairs and get some stuff packed and then I'm heading off to Oldale Town and Route 103."

"Be safe Lupe!" she told me as I ran out of the kitchen and headed back upstairs. I quickly located my bag and started putting supplies inside.

"Let's see," I said. Rocky jumped on the bed and watched me frantically pack. "I need potions, poke balls, antidotes, paralyze heals, burn heals, ice heals, food, clothes...what else am I forgetting Rocky?"

"Don't forget your camera," he told me. I quickly located that and stuck it in the pocket of my short-sleeved jacket. I always took pictures of any Pokémon I saw. Mostly my camera is rather high tech. It can show the Pokémon's level, the moves it can use, and its different stats.

"Thanks Rocky," I told him. I quickly grabbed other useful items and slung my bag over my shoulder. "There we are. I think I'm set. Now then." I grabbed Mudkip's poke ball from my jacket pocket. "Go Mudkip!"

Mudkip popped out of the poke ball and looked around my room. It examined every little detail it could find. I figured it was to get a good view of the surroundings. I pulled out the Pokedex and pointed it at Mudkip.

"_Mudkip,"_the Pokedex said. _"The Mud Fish Pokémon._ _On land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge."_

"So then Mudkip," I said to it. "It looks like you are going to be coming along with Rocky and myself. You need a good name then...what do you think about Wake?"

"Hmmm," Mudkip said. "I like it! It's sounds powerful and strong...Wake..."

"Uh-huh," Rocky said.

"Great," I said. "Well it looks like I'm off to Oldale Town first. Let's go guys."


End file.
